Ascension Radio
Ascension Radio is a radio station that emanates from Manhattan, New York. The studio itself is located on the top floor of the Hyperion Club, and the station broadcasts from an antenna located on its roof. The station broadcasts big band, jazz, blues, and swing. The station is funded by the Renaissance, in an effort to spread culture across the New York City Wasteland. History Ascension Radio was established three years after The Renaissance restored the Hyperion Club. Though Samson Smith was pleased with the amount of visitors that the Hyperion Club was getting, he felt that the group would be able to reach a larger audience with a radio broadcast. In 2281, he traveled downtown and contacted The Builditz, a small gang further downtown with an affinity for building things. He negotiated a contract with Flywheel Marcy, their leader, to construct an antenna on the roof of the Hyperion Club. Though the Builditz were unfamiliar with the technology they were working with, they completed the job. Radio Personalities Jackson Samuels Jackson Samuels is the primary radio host of Ascension Radio. He is on the air principally during the morning and afternoon. Samuels is known for his introspective and thoughtful, yet jovial and joking nature. He boasts a deep knowledge of various cultural pursuits, such as artwork and music. Before he joined The Renaissance, Samuels was a member of the Graffiti Men, a Skyscraper Tribe known for their artwork. While painting a mural, he was captured by Hunger cultists and set to be sacrificed to their god. Samuels has never shared the exact details, but he somehow escaped captivity and escaped to the Hyperion Club, grievously wounded. Members of The Renaissance nursed him back to health, and in thanks, he joined the group and the cause. Francis Ford Francis Ford is the secondary radio host of Ascension Radio. He is on the air principally during evening hours. While certainly not a genius, he is knowledgeable on an immense variety of topics, and can talk for hours about various subjects. He can sometimes be dry and boring, but his understanding of different subjects is second to none. Before he joined The Renaissance, Ford was a member of The Spider-Men. During a raid against another group, he lost the use of his legs when the façade of a building shell he was climbing up crumbled and fell. The Spider-Men cared for Ford and nursed him back to health after the accident, but the crippled man knew that, unable to go on raids, he would be a drain on his brothers and sisters. He left them in an attempt to kill himself and began wandering the Concrete Jungle alone. Instead of being killed, he stumbled upon the Hyperion Club, and the Renaissance, who took him in as one of their own. Ann Van Buren Ann Van Buren is the host of “Good Society,” an hour-long program that airs every weeknight, from 7 PM to 8 PM. “Good Society” deals with high culture and proper etiquette, and is one of Ascension Radio’s most popular programs as a result. Ordinary wastelanders put her on a pedestal as something that they themselves want to become, and see her as the gatekeeper between high class and vulgarity. Van Buren was originally a member of The Astors. Watching the battles between Machinist robots and the Federal Republic of Libeteria in the East River from her room in the Astor Building in 2263, she “fell in love” with a soldier whom she saw in a patrol boat nearly every day. Leaving her home, she found herself rudely awakened. The soldier that she created a fairytale life with in her mind was thought her a whore, and rejected anything beyond a night’s dalliance. The valiant FRL soldiers she romanticized in her thoughts were crude, vulgar, and unsophisticated. In short, Van Buren got herself exiled from her comfortable life for nothing. Wandering Manhattan for a few years, she eventually came into contact with The Renaissance, whose sophisticated and classy outlook went hand-in-hand with hers. Popular Songs Duke Ellington: Take the A Train Billie Holiday: Summertime Dizzie Gillespie: Caravan Peggy Lee: Fever The Ink Spots: Street of Dreams Benny Goodman: Sing, Sing, Sing Nat King Cole: Unforgettable Frank Sinatra: New York, New York Vera Lynn: We’ll Meet Again Charles Mingus: Moanin’ Howlin’ Wolf: Smokestack Lightning Johnny Coltrane: Blue Train Category:New York Category:Radio Stations Category:Places